


Double Trouble

by BattyIntentions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), But also, Cunnilingus, Femdom, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, kind of, they/them pronouns for Pidge, winging it as per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyIntentions/pseuds/BattyIntentions
Summary: Shiro tries to hide his feelings from Pidge and Allura but fails miserably. He can't exactly complain though.





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this on my computer for a while and honestly forgot about it. I found it while I was just going through my stuff so I decided to give it a quick proofread and post it. I hope you enjoy it!

Shiro took a shaky breath as he finished off the last of the training bots. With the adrenaline waning, exhaustion tugged at his limbs. Another nightmare had ripped him from his bed and sent him to the training deck to wear his body and mind out. It hadn’t worked like he’d hoped it would. His mind was still buzzing with anxious energy but his body was heavy, longing for sleep he wasn’t ready to give it. Not while he was like this.

Shiro groaned and stood up, deciding to walk around the ship instead. The dimly lit hallways offered little comfort but the familiarity of them worked to ease his tension. He didn’t have to be on guard here. The Castle of Lions was safe. Finally, he managed to unwind enough that he could risk trying to sleep. Shiro blearily headed back to his room, freezing at the sound of soft footsteps approaching. Allura rounded the corner with a mug in her hands and smiled pleasantly at Shiro.

“Hello Shiro, why are you up? It’s quite late.”

“No reason. I’m heading back to bed now.” Allura frowned at his rushed answer and approached Shiro.

“Are you okay? You seem a little jumpy.”

“I’m fine, princess.” Shiro lied effortlessly, hoping she would believe him. Allura gave him a concerned look and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it softly.

“If you are sure then. Good night, Shiro.”

“Good night.” The second Allura was out of sight, Shiro bolted to his room. He sighed and leaned against the door. For a second there, he’d wanted to tell her the truth. Shiro scowled, shaking his head. He couldn’t let them know that he wasn’t sleeping very well. The last thing he wanted to do was stress anyone else out. Sighing, Shiro laid down in his bed and forced his body to relax. He waited for sleep to come and wasn’t shocked when it seemed to take an eternity for his mind to calm down enough that he drifted off.

_Hands caressed his thighs, keeping them spread as teasing kisses fluttered across his chest. Shiro gulped, trying to keep the embarrassing noises from escaping his mouth. A pair of smaller hands slid up his spine. One grabbed him by his hair and he gasped, eyes flying open as he was forced to meet Pidge’s stare._

“ _Who told you to hold back?”_

“ _N-Nobody, sir.” They smirked and pulled on his hair a little harder._

“ _Then don’t.” Shiro’s breath stuttered as Allura began to tease his nipples, rolling them between her fingers and pinching them. She smiled up at him, then took one in her mouth. Shiro moaned, hands twitching at his sides as she sucked and nipped his chest, switching back and forth as Pidge ran their hand through his hair. He wanted to touch them so badly, but he wasn’t allowed to, was ordered not to, and the desperation was making him even harder. “Good boy.” The praise flew straight to Shiro’s cock and his hips bucked again, a loud moan slipping from his lips._

“ _So, so good. Do you think we should reward him yet?” Allura hummed, Pidge’s hands replacing her mouth as she kissed a trail down Shiro’s stomach._

“ _Depends on how nicely he begs. Go on Shiro, be a good boy and ask us for what you want.” Allura’s fingers dug into his thighs as she nipped his hipbones. Shiro buried his face in Pidge’s neck as he felt himself blush._

“ _Please-Ah!-Please let me cum, ma’am. Please let me cum, sir. I-I’ve waited so long. Please. Please.” Shiro’s voice broke with a gasp and a whine as Allura trailed kisses along the inside of his thigh. “Please! I’ve been good. I’ll be so good. I’ll do anything, just please let me cum!”_

“ _Hmm, I think he’s earned an orgasm, don’t you?” Pidge grabbed Shiro by the hair again and forced him to tilt his head to reveal his neck. Allura looked up, locking gazes with Pidge. Shiro felt them nod against his neck before sinking teeth into the soft flesh at the same time that Allura took his cock into her mouth. A scream tore itself from Shiro’s mouth as the pleasure blindsided him._

Shiro bolted awake, face flushed as the heat pooled in his gut made itself known. Groaning, Shiro buried his face in his pillow and tried to will his blush away. He didn’t want to touch himself, felt enough guilt just from dreaming about his teammates. Shiro dragged himself into the bathroom and took a cold shower, yawning as he got dressed and headed to the dining room. This early, there wasn’t anyone else there but him, Pidge, and Hunk. Shiro graciously accepted the plate Hunk handed him and sat down at the table. Hunk smiled and went back to his conversation with Pidge, who seemed to still be fighting sleep. Shiro could barely keep his own eyes open. He would have to find a way to sleep more than a few hours tonight, or risk passing out tomorrow from sheer exhaustion.

“Good morning.” Allura called as she entered the room, smiling brightly.

“G’morning mistress.” Shiro tensed the minute the words slipped from his mouth. Luckily, Hunk had been too engaged in his conversation to hear him. He was the only one who hadn’t though. Allura was giving Shiro a strange look and Pidge’s gaze seemed to be trying to pick apart his soul. Shiro could feel the blush taking over and he quickly mumbled an excuse and fled the room. In his haste to escape, he missed the hungry gleam in Pidge’s eyes.

* * *

Keith cocked an eyebrow at Shiro’s panicked explanation. This wasn’t his area of expertise. Usually, Shiro would have talked to Matt about this type of thing, but Keith was the only one left he could turn to so the younger boy tried his best to understand what was so bad about the situation.

“So you called Allura ‘mistress’ and then ran from the room?”

“Yes. I panicked and left.”

“Did anyone else notice?”

“Pidge did.” Keith frowned as Shiro paced past him for the umpteenth time. The older of the two had woken Keith up on accident, but now that he was up there was no getting Shiro to sit still until he was calmed down.

“Did either one of them realize what you meant?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Then there’s nothing to be worried about. It’s not like they know you like them.” Shiro finally stopped pacing and Keith immediately jumped up, hoping to distract him from the topic. “We’re supposed to start training soon. Let’s just go eat breakfast and see how things go. You left before you finished yours, right?”

“Um, yeah.” Shiro had forgotten all about it honestly. The duo went to the dining room and Lance gave them a sleepy wave from the table. Pidge was animatedly talking with Hunk now, wide awake and trading ideas about improving defenses for the castle. Shiro warmed his food back up and sat down quietly, relieved to find that there was no additional tension. It had blown over relatively quickly.

Breakfast passed uneventfully and they moved on to training. Today they focused on fighting the training bots to work on their teamwork. It was grueling work and ended with Keith and Shiro as the last people standing. The others had lasted a little longer than usual and Shiro made a note to praise them for it as he blocked the gladiator’s strike. Keith attacked it from behind with his sword and killed it. The others rejoined them and another bot came out. They ended up fighting several of them before Shiro called an end to the day’s training. Shiro gulped down water and stretched, content with the familiar burn in his muscles. Hopefully, sleep would come easy to him tonight.

“Here.” Pidge handed Shiro a note and he cocked an eyebrow, accepting it. “Read it after dinner.”

“Okay.” Shiro couldn’t mask the slight confusion he felt. He didn’t question them though, tucking the note into his pocket for later and heading to the showers. As promised, Shiro waited until after dinner to open the note. It was simple and to the point, asking Shiro to meet up with them after lights out in the common room. Shiro sighed, knowing that he couldn’t ignore the summons. He would have to meet up with them and make them go to bed. Shiro showered and changed into his pajamas, making his rounds to ensure that everyone was heading off to bed before meeting up with Pidge.

“Why did you want to see me?”

“Come with me. I have something I want to show you.” Shiro sighed and followed Pidge deeper into the castle, through twists and turns he hadn’t even known were there until they came out in an unused corridor. Pidge opened one of the many doors and pulled Shiro inside before he could realize where he was. The door closed behind him and Shiro felt the air leave his lungs as his eyes scanned the room. It was a playroom, an honest to god _playroom_ with different toys and equipment on display and two ornate chairs in the center of the room. Allura was sitting in one, wearing nothing but a pink nightgown and looking every bit like something out of one of his dreams.

“What’s going on here?” Shiro hated how small and unsure his voice sounded but he couldn’t help it. He had been caught off guard.

“I know about the things you used to talk to Matt about, and we both know about your feelings for us. I talked to Allura about it and we decided that this would be an excellent addition to the castle.” Pidge walked around Shiro and headed for one of the walls, scanning through the toys displayed there knowing that Shiro was trying desperately not to do the same.

“We want you, Shiro. If you don’t want to do this, we don’t have to.” Shiro gulped and glanced at Pidge again. They had plucked a set of nipple clamps off of a shelf.

“I-I do, but do you? I mean…I’m pretty messed up.” Allura cocked an eyebrow at that and stood up, crossing the distance quickly and glaring at Shiro.

“Don’t you dare talk badly about yourself.”

“But it’s the truth…” Shiro replied, confusion evident on his face. Allura frowned at his statement. Shiro couldn’t understand how he had upset her. He hadn’t wanted to lie to her. She needed to know what she was getting into, needed to know that he was a mess both physically and mentally. Before Allura could push the topic any further, Pidge called Shiro’s name.

“What are your hard limits?”

“No chains or whips. Nothing that I can’t rip without activating my hand.” Shiro’s eyes were locked on Pidge’s hands as they seemed to shuffle through several bottles before setting one down beside the nipple clamps.

“Is spanking okay as a punishment?”

“Y-Yeah.” Shiro saw the way Allura smiled at that and gulped, feeling the heat blossom across his cheeks.

“Is that how you’re supposed to address your master?” Allura asked, her tone firm and causing a shiver to travel down Shiro’s spine.

“No ma’am. Sorry sir.”

“What’s your safeword?” Pidge gathered the supplies and moved them to the bed tucked away in the back of the room.

“Lions, sir.” Shiro replied, keeping his gaze locked on the ground. His body was buzzing with nervous energy and he still couldn’t believe this was happening. It shouldn’t have been. He didn’t deserve it, wasn’t good enough to get to be with either of them, let along both of them.

“I asked you a question.” Allura growled, tugging on Shiro’s hair and smiling when she heard the sharp gasp he gave. Shiro nervously licked his lips and his eyes flickered to meet hers briefly.

“I’m sorry mistress. What was the question?”

“I wanted to know if you had anything you wanted to retrieve from your room before we began.”

“No mistress.”

“Then take your clothes off, _slowly_. Give us a little show.” Pidge ordered, leaning against Allura as Shiro fidgeted with his clothes, taking them off in a slow, if a bit awkward, tease. By the time he was down to his boxer briefs, the duo had silently decided to try out one of Pidge’s ideas. They weren’t quite sure if it would work, but it was worth a shot. “Good boy.” Allura’s smile turned predatory as Shiro let out a little whimper at the praise.

“Such a pretty boy too. _Our_ pretty boy.” Shiro’s flush spread down his neck as his cock hardened almost immediately.

“I-I’m not pretty.” Shiro responded, feeling his eyes watering a little. He could barely remember the last time he had been called pretty, definitely not the last time he had thought it about himself. Pidge and Allura seemed to ignore his soft retort, focusing instead on trapping him between their bodies. Pidge pulled him down into a kiss as Allura’s grip on his hips tightened. The second Pidge released his mouth, Allura’s took their place. They kissed him breathless until he was dizzy with it and _aching_.

“You really like kisses, don’t you?”

“ _Yes_.” Shiro whined, shuddering when he felt Pidge’s hands begin to play with his nipples.

“What about this?” Allura asked, taking over the teasing as Pidge warmed the nipple clamps in their hands. “Do you want it?”

“Yes, ma’am. Please sir, please put them on me.” Allura nipped at his neck and smiled.

“Did you hear that? He’s such a good boy, begging without prompting.” Pidge smiled at Allura’s comment and caught Shiro in another kiss, swallowing his cry as they attached the clamps. They nipped at his bottom lip and smirked.

“Show your mistress how you look in your clamps.” Pidge backed up and Shiro turned around, blush bright on his cheeks, so Allura could inspect him. Her eyes roamed over him hungrily, fingers reaching out and gently tugging on the chain. Shiro groaned at the feeling and Allura smiled.

“Beautiful. Come, we’re moving to the bed.” Allura led Shiro there by the chain of his nipple clamps, careful not to tug on them too hard. By the time they got to the bed, he was trembling. “Color?” Allura dropped the chain and cupped his cheeks, forcing Shiro to meet her gaze.

“G-Green.”

“Good. You’re not allowed to cum until we have. Do you understand?” Shiro nodded, sitting up straight and giving a surprised yelp when Pidge slapped his thigh just enough for him to feel it.

“Use your words.” They ordered, watching how Shiro relaxed a little more at the command.

“Yes, sir.”

“We’re feeling generous tonight, so you get to choose what we do. Either you fuck Pidge and I fuck you, or you fuck me and Pidge fucks you.” Shiro gulped and his eyes flickered between the two. Allura tried to refrain from frowning as his nerves seemed to return. Before she could say anything, Pidge gave the chain a tug and Shiro groaned, arching into it a little and relaxing again. “Well?” Gunmetal eyes fluttered open and Shiro gulped.

“I want you to fuck me, ma’am.” Pidge tossed Allura the bottle of lube with a pout.

“And here I was hoping you’d want to take my strap-on first. Oh well, you’re going to love taking your mistress’s cock. It’s so warm and big.” Shiro felt his mind stutter a little and looked over at Allura as she removed her nightgown. She smiled deviously when she saw him looking and gave her cock a couple of slow, teasing strokes.

“Like what you see?” Shiro nodded, then realized his mistake and responded.

“Yes ma’am.” Pidge grabbed Shiro by the shoulders and gently pulled him to lean over them. They coaxed him into raising his hips and making out with them, distracting him as Allura coated her fingers in lube and pressed one inside. Shiro tensed at the intrusion before forcing himself to relax into it, melting as Pidge caught his mouth in another deep kiss.

Allura kissed and nipped at his back as she fingered and stretched him, smiling as she changed the angle and drew a surprised moan from Shiro. Her smile only grew as she rubbed insistently against his prostate, watching as Shiro tried to fuck himself back against her fingers. Pidge’s hands on his waist stopped him and Shiro whined lowly, but didn’t fight against their hold. Allura withdrew her fingers and deftly rolled a condom onto Shiro’s cock, then her own. Pidge pulled on his chain and Shiro let out another string of moans, arms shaking as he carefully slid himself into their pussy. Allura sat back on her knees and watched as Shiro tried desperately to keep himself from thrusting into Pidge, nipping at their shoulder as they spread his cheeks for Allura.

“Coming?”

“But of course.” Allura lined herself up and slowly, carefully, slid her cock into Shiro. She stayed still once she’d bottomed out, giving him time to adjust. Only when he started rocking back against her and into Pidge did Allura grab his hips in a bruising grip and take over the rhythm. Shiro groaned and dissolved into wordless gasps and moans as Allura set a powerful pace that he was helpless against. Teeth sunk into his shoulder and Pidge was pulling on the chain of the nipple clamps every time Allura thrusted into him. Shiro shuddered and cried out as his orgasm shot through him before he could try and stop it. He trembled and felt his eyes water as cold shame flooded his system. He’d disobeyed their orders. Allura pulled out of him and he pulled out of Pidge, unable to meet either of their gazes. Pidge clicked their tongue and gently pried Shiro’s thighs apart, removing the used condom and tying it closed.

“I-I’m sorry.” Shiro croaked out, starting to curl in on himself.

“Shh, it’s okay. We know you didn’t want to be disobedient.”

“You still have to take your punishment though. Do you think you can handle fifteen strikes?” Allura asked softly and Shiro nodded.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good boy.” Allura and Pidge took turns kissing Shiro until he relaxed again, then Pidge pushed his shoulders down to the bed beside her, Allura lifting his hips in the air. She caressed his cheeks before soundly smacking the left one. Shiro bit back a yelp as the blow made him rock forward. Immediately, he bucked back and Allura rubbed circles on his hip as she settled in, spanking him in random bursts of varying strength. Shiro stopped trying to hold back and openly let out little sobs and yelps, whimpering as Allura finished up with another hard smack and began to run her hands gently over his ass. “All better now.” Allura nudged and shifted Shiro until he was laying on his side, his head in Pidge’s lap.

“Color?” Pidge asked, running their hands through his hair and waiting patiently for his hazy eyes to focus on them.

“I’m sorry.” Shiro hiccupped and Pidge and Allura shushed him, peppering his face and shoulders with kisses as he sat up, shivering at the heated pain. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Shiro. You’re a good boy who took his spanking very well. You’ve been so good for us.” Pidge wiped the tears from his cheeks as Allura kissed his forehead and petted his hair. “Can you tell us your color?”

“G-Green.”

“Do you want to try again?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Shiro replied, his eyes flickering shyly to meet their gazes. “I want to be good for you. I’ll try even harder to obey this time.”

“We know you will, but a little extra help wouldn’t hurt.” Allura pulled a cock ring out from the nightstand and carefully slid it onto Shiro’s erection. He tried not to squirm and mostly succeeded.

“Come here, our pretty boy.” Shiro blushed at the praise and crawled after Pidge as they propped themselves up in the pillows. “You’re going to eat me out, then you’re going to ride your mistress.” Pidge spread their legs and Shiro immediately set to work, sucking and lapping at their clit, thrusting into them with his tongue and fingers eagerly. He wanted to please them, to make up for his mistake and show them that he really was still a good boy. Pidge grabbed his hair and began to grind into his mouth, fucking his face as he desperately tried to keep up. Their orgasm washed through them and they smiled as they rode it out, pulling him back and admiring how wet his mouth and chin were. Blown pupils searched for theirs and he leaned up for a kiss, confirmation that he had done a good job. Pidge hummed as they kissed him, aware of how hard he was already and sliding a hand between his legs to give his cock a few teasing strokes. Shiro bucked into their hand and groaned, burying his face in their neck. Pidge pulled him by his hair right back into another kiss.

“Allura, he tastes even better now. Care to try?” Allura smiled and stopped petting Shiro’s back, pulling him to her so she could devour his mouth in kisses. She hummed in agreement, holding Shiro’s hips still as Pidge continued stroking his cock.

“You’re right. Our pretty boy tastes so good with your juices in his mouth. He’d taste even better if I fucked his mouth too.” Shiro moaned in response, pleading desperately for it. Allura smiled and kissed him again, tugging lightly on the chain. “Maybe next time. Right now, I want you to ride me. Do you still want to?” Shiro nodded and Allura laid back in the pillows beside Pidge. She lined her cock up with his entrance and guided him as he slowly took her inside. Allura’s hands rested on Shiro’s hips and she let him control the pace, figure out what worked for the both of them and riding her. Pidge captured Allura’s mouth in a kiss and they proceeded to hungrily devour each other. Shiro tried to bite back a whine as they reached out and each rested a hand on one of his thighs. He mewled at the contact, shocked by how desperately he needed them to touch him, to be reassured that they weren’t going to ignore him. Shiro began to ride Allura faster, whimpering when she grabbed his waist and slammed him down to her hips, grinding up into him.

“Are you close, Allura?” Pidge cooed, sucking a mark into the darker girl’s neck as she hummed in agreement.

“You’re close too, aren’t you Shiro?” She ground up into him again and Shiro bit his lip to stop the keening mewl that was threatening to come out.

“Yes, m-ma’am.” Allura kissed Pidge one last time, then shifted to sit up. Her hands slid from Shiro’s waist to his ass and she grinned devilishly, squeezing it and enjoying the way he groaned when she did.

“Good boy. You’ll come when I do, okay?” Shiro nodded eagerly in reply, head dropping to mouth at Allura’s neck and shoulder as she grabbed his hips and began to thrust up into him in earnest. Pidge’s nimble fingers wandered to Shiro’s chest, caressing his pecs and tugging randomly at the chain of the nipple clamps. Pleas fell from his lips as he began to lose his rhythm. Allura cooed and let one hand slide between them to his cock. Pidge’s hands insistently toyed with the nipple clamps and Shiro could feel his eyes watering again at the sensations. He was on the edge, had been riding it since he’d eaten Pidge out, and was barely keeping himself from toppling over. Allura thrust up into him as he dropped down into her lap again, both cumming as she quickly removed the cock ring and Pidge removed the nipple clamps. The whole world fell away as pleasure robbed Shiro of his senses. He barely registered Allura lifting his hips to slide out of him and settling him back down in her lap, she and Pidge humming to him and running soothing hands along his body as he started to drift back to awareness.

“P-Pidge…Pidge…” Shiro whined, struggling to pull himself back together. He couldn’t feel Pidge near him anymore. Allura kissed his temple and settled down onto the bed, keeping him lying next to her.

“Pidge will be right back. They’re getting the bathtub ready. We’re all going to have a nice, warm bath. Would you like that?” Shiro relaxed again and nodded. That small pair of hands returned, petting through his hair then tipping his head to look up at them.

“Can you drink this for me?” Pidge handed him a pouch of water and Shiro downed it quickly, surprised by how thirsty he was. “Good boy. Ready for your bath?” Shiro stood on shaky legs, relieved to find that neither Pidge nor Allura made a move to abandon him, instead keeping him within their reach the entire time. Allura helped ease Shiro into the bathtub while Pidge soaped up the towel.

“Are-Aren’t you getting in too?” Shiro’s voice was soft, tentative like it had been when he’d first come inside. Allura wasn’t sure she liked the implications behind it. A quick glance at Pidge told her that they weren’t pleased with it either.

“Shiro, is there something wrong?” Pidge asked softly, suppressing a frown as he hesitated in answering.

“Is it something you don’t want to talk about?” Allura pressed gently, eyes turning sad as Shiro seemed to curl into himself.

“Are you going to leave me?” It was a nervous question, the words themselves enough of an answer to what was bothering him.

“No, never,” was the instant reply they both gave, reaching out to hug Shiro. Pidge’s mind was working a mile a minute, trying to run through every overheard conversation she could to find the source of his anxiety.

“Shiro, did someone, did one of your old doms _leave_ you after a scene?” The way Shiro’s body tensed and he tried to curl up even more spoke volumes and served to enrage them.

“You know that we would never do that, don’t you?” Shiro buried his face in Allura’s lap as she shifted even closer, practically pulling him halfway into her lap. “Do you?”

“I was hoping you wouldn’t,” was the quiet reply and Allura felt her heart break a little.

“Shiro, do you want to talk about it?” Shiro shook his head and Pidge petted his hair. “That’s fine.” Pidge slid into the bathtub beside Shiro and he let Allura go so she could join them too. The tub was a bit cramped with three bodies, but Shiro was content so Pidge didn’t complain, instead moving to pass soap and shampoo around. They washed each other and curled together to enjoy the warmth of the water. Allura chuckled as Shiro leaned against her, head lolling to her shoulder as his arms rested loosely around Pidge.

“Time to get out.” She nudged Shiro gently and he blinked awake, groggily getting out of the tub and drying off. He sat comfortably between the two while Pidge braided Allura’s hair up for the night, then they all headed off to Allura’s room to go to bed. Shiro smiled hazily as Pidge curled up in his arms and Allura curled around him, resting a hand on Pidge’s waist as well. Both of them kissed him good night, then each other, and Shiro sighed contently, his exhaustion pulling him into sleep in mere minutes as soothing hands danced along his skin. He was safe and wouldn’t be abandoned. That was all that mattered right now.

 


End file.
